Supernova
by MortalEnemies1234
Summary: Mary-Lynette followed her dreams of spending her life studying the nights sky. Ash Redfern fought in a war, and won. But where is he now?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World. Get over it.**

* * *

><p><em>Looking up at the stars, I know quite well<em>  
><em>That, for all they care, I can go to hell,<em>  
><em>But on earth indifference is the least<em>  
><em>We have to dread from man or beast.<em>

_How should we like it were stars to burn_  
><em>With a passion for us we could not return?<em>  
><em>If equal affection cannot be,<em>  
><em>Let the more loving one be me.<em>

_Admirer as I think I am_  
><em>Of stars that do not give a damn,<em>  
><em>I cannot, now I see them, say<em>  
><em>I missed one terribly all day.<em>

_Were all stars to disappear or die,_  
><em>I should learn to look at an empty sky<em>  
><em>And feel its total darkness sublime,<em>  
><em>Though this might take me a little time.<em>

_Wystan Hugh Auden_  
><em>1907-1973<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Oxbridge Mary-Lynette? Oxbridge? As in those posh Universities in England?"<em>

* * *

><p>It had been years since I had met Ash. His year had turned into nearly a decade and my love of Astronomy had taken me far away from where I once called home. Oxbridge, or the collective name for Oxford and Cambridge, two of the best Universities in the United Kingdom. Mark had been incredulous at the thought of me leaving, but the opportunities I have had made the sacrifices worthwhile.<p>

I still missed Ash dearly, but I had learnt, from Mark, that he had been so caught up with Circle Daybreak that his promise to me was not one that he found important enough to keep. He wrote, on occasion, a card on my birthday but that was the most contact I have had with Ash Redfern in nearly ten years.

A war has been fought and won in that time.

Not that it brought my Ash back to me. Soul mates obviously weren't as important to them as partying in Vegas.

I loved England. I made new friends, a pretty girl with blue eyes and blonde with ringlets that fell down around her head, and a boy, a sweet, sweet boy with crazy brown hair and deep, mesmerising green eyes. Caitlyn and Joey. My best friends. My house mates. The cutest couple I'd ever seen.

I didn't miss Ash.

I'd made it on my own, out here in the countryside, watching the stars through the best telescope I'd ever worked with, scouring the Heavens for a miracle.

Above my head is a Supernova, a huge ball of exploding gas in space. That's what my relationship with Ash was. A supernova. Beautiful and bright, but all too soon the fiery power it posses dies, and leaves nothing but a memory.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I, MortalEnemies1234 (the Vikki side), have written a new story. Those of you who were familiar with my Mortal Instruments stories know that my writing isn't exactly brilliant, and that the word update flits in and out of my vocabulary.<strong>

**This may stay as a one shot. It depends on the reception it receives.**

**Also, check out my friend Althea Amethyst's stories- they are pretty good.**

**Review, alert, ignore, it's up to you. I don't care anymore. I'm only doing this because if I don't, the idea will go to waste.**

**Bow Wow and Ciao  
>Vikki ;)~<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

In my sky at twilight you are like a cloud  
>and your form and colour are the way I love them.<br>You are mine, mine, woman with sweet lips  
>and in your life my infinite dreams live.<p>

The lamp of my soul dyes your feet,  
>the sour wine is sweeter on your lips,<br>oh reaper of my evening song,  
>how solitary dreams believe you to be mine!<p>

You are mine, mine, I go shouting it to the afternoon's  
>wind, and the wind hauls on my widowed voice.<br>Huntress of the depth of my eyes, your plunder  
>stills your nocturnal regard as though it were water.<p>

You are taken in the net of my music, my love,  
>and my nets of music are wide as the sky.<br>My soul is born on the shore of your eyes of mourning.  
>In your eyes of mourning the land of dreams begin. <p>

I lay on my bed, staring aimlessly at the ceiling. My imprisonment in the London Vampire Correctional Institution was nearly over, but I still remained confined to his small box room with its bed, sink and rather foul toilet.

Under my pillow was a piece of paper, torn and wrinkled, which had been there since I'd arrived.

It was my last communication with the outside world, a letter from Mary-Lynette, telling me all about her plans to attend University in England. I'd come to the country after receiving it, only to be imprisoned for crimes against Humanity. Basically, I'd been captured for breaking a rule that had only just been imposed- the deliberate killing of a human. It didn't matter that I'd killed them before the rule had been imposed.

Not that I cared. I'd gladly let them escort me to his cell with the promise that they would send word to Mary-Lynette to tell her where I was. I had told her I would come back with slain dragon, and time in prison was one way to atone for past sins.

It was hard, living in a small cell that contained nothing but the bare minimum I needed to survive. My meals were delivered through a small hatch in the door, and were so few and irregular that I assumed they were regulated that way in order to break detainees of their blood drinking habits.

Even so, I was glad that I was being set free today.

My warden opened the door with a sour look on his face and a set of civilian clothes slung over his shoulder. Wordlessly he handed them to me. I took them gratefully, pulling off my filthy prison overalls and throwing them on in a few swift movements. Then, they led me down a long white corridor, filled with the familiar sounds of howling vampires begging to be set free.

The prison opened out onto a wide street in the city centre, filled with busy shoppers and businessmen glued to their mobile phones. I stepped out into the fresh air, inhaling in the well… freshness of it. They'd given me a phone with Mary-Lynette's number pre-programmed in, and the first thing I did was dial it.

It rang a few times, before the familiar crackle of a phone being pulled out of its cradle.

"Hello, Mary-Lynette Carter speaking?" It was so good to hear her voice.

"Mary-Lynette? It's me, Ash! How…"

"What do you want you good for nothing twerp!"

I didn't understand. What had I done to make her so angry at me?

"M'lin I…" that's when Hunter Redfern's men captured me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: yes I know, I was naughty and forgot to put one of these in the last chappie :O! so, I solemnly swear I'm up to no good- I mean that I don't own the Night World.**

I didn't know why he called. He sounded so surprised that I was angry at him; I actually thought that he wasn't lying to me. Of course though, all the promises he'd made he'd gone back on, so I knew that I couldn't trust him. I couldn't stomach anymore of his lies, so I hung up on him. Ash, the natural born actor.

Caitlyn came into my room and parked herself on the edge of my bed. "That was that dude, Ash on the phone, wasn't it?" I nodded slowly and she scooted closer, putting her arm around me. "aww, Mare, I'm so sorry. Do you need anything, something to take your mind of that bastard?"

"I need him to leave me alone! I don't want anything to do with him anymore! I hate him! I hate him! I HATE HIM!" I punched my pillow and then hurled it across the room, where it bounced off the dresser and came to rest on the floor, the smiley face printed on it grinning back at me. I kicked it, and it flipped so that it was plain side up.

Caitlyn grimaced and stood up and walked over to the door. "Well, yell if you want anything. Just promise me you won't murder all the bedclothes in the room, huh?" I chuckled and picked up the pillow and placed it back on the bed.

Lying back, I found my eyes beginning to close, calling me into the sleep that had been all so evasive in the past few weeks.

_The blond haired boy was shackled in front of me, small rivulets of blood dripping from where he had pulled against his chains and chafed his wrists. A familiar shocked sound sounded low in his throat, and I recognised it from my phone conversation with Ash, the last sound I had heard his end before I had hung up._

_I didn't know what it meant; only that it was a sound of surprise. If Ash and I had been getting along and were still close a sound like that might have worried me, but it didn't. But in my dream world, I was frightened. _

_No, I wasn't frightened, I was terrified._

_Ash was so weak he could barely lift his head when I reached him. He was bleeding still, and his eyes were dull and lifeless. But when he saw me, they gained life, looking back at me with pleading love._

"_Mare! Ma_re! Mare!"

I jolted awake as Caitlyn savagely shook my shoulders.

"What on Earth Caitlyn!" I exclaimed, angry she had awoken me from my dream, no matter how terrible and terrifying it was.

"There's these people here to see you. Scary people. They wont tell us what its about, only that they can only talk to you about it. I don't want to become one of these people who get murdered by the people that have a grudge against their mates Mare."

"Caitlyn, calm down. I'm sure they're not here to kill any of us. Their probably some stupid sales people who want to see me cheaper broadband and will only talk to me because my name is the one that is on all those stupid utility bills that we have to find money to pay all the time or lose our TV or our central heating and stuff like that." I babbled, trying to calm her down whilst thinking- it's the night world. They've finally come to take me away and kill me for knowing their secrets. It's the night world.

We walked down to the front room together, and the first thing I heard as I crept down the stairs was a female voice asking I still loved astronomy. I stopped dead.

I knew that voice.

It was Rowan.

I was right.

The Night World had come for me.

I walked slowly into the front room, only to be confronted by the sight of Kestrel, standing and pacing the length of the room, Jade, teasing the cat that had kept coming back because Caitlyn gave it milk and Rowan, sitting straight on the sofa, her eyes serious and boring straight into mine.

"Can I talk Mary-Lynette in private please?" she asked, and the room cleared like a bad smell had suddenly wafted in.

"What are you doing here Rowan?"

"It's nice to see you too Mare."

"I mean it Rowan, why are you here?"

"I thought Ash would be here, since he was released yesterday. Now I'm worried because he isn't. I think something's happened to him Mary-Lynette. Something terrible."

**Dun dun dah!**

**I know, most people don't like cliffies! But I think that it adds a little anticipation.**

**However, if you disagree, feel free to tell me!**

**Bow Wow! Ciao!**

**Vikki ;)~**


	4. AN,Please Read

**Hi everyone. I feel so bad, because I have abandoned so many of my stories. I have decided to let you know, all of you who still amazingly loyal to reading my stories a few facts about my time here on FanFiction.**

**Fact 1: I have had to resit my English exam, because I didn't do very well at all**

**Fact 2: I scrapped my Original Novel, the Secrets of Dreams, again.**

**Fact 3: I recently started a new one, the Infection.**

**Fact 4: You can follow me on Twitter VikkiLouiseJ or on tumblr writing4lifeinfection(dot)tumblr(dot)com or visit me on my website theinfectedlouise(dot)webeden(dot)co(dot)uk**

**Fact 5: She Lives in You is sort of up for adoption, if anyone is willing to take it on. PM me and we can discuss the terms etc.**

**Fact 6: A lot of my Coursework comes to a close soon. So I'm hoping to have more writing time.**

**For the last time, I feel awful. To my Motorcycle Bad Girl readers, your reviews are so inspirational. Thank you, all of you.**


End file.
